Paralyzer
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis and Virgil glance at each from across the dance floor


_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink_

_I wish it was coolin' me_

_But so far has not been good, it?s been shitty_

_And I feel awkward, as I should_

Virgil sighed as he sat uncomfortable at the dance club that his friends dragged him to, clutching his drink. He could be home studying or something, but nooo, his friends had to drag him out to play or relax or something. He didn't have time to relax, plus it was a rare time indeed for him to be able to study without bad guys interfering. All he was getting was a bunch of guys and girls hitting on him. All of them were bastards. All he wanted was a hot bath and some sleep, if he could get any tonight.

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well, I am imagining a dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

On another scan of the club, watching out for sick perverts, he noticed a pair of intoxicating flame green eyes staring at him. The were pulling the electric super hero in to a place filled with wanting and addictive sin. He had to find that person, maybe get their number, maybe take them home that night, maybe something more. God Virgil hoped for more. He need someone to love and take care of, and do the same for him. Plus, they green eyes seemed so familiar, he needed to meet their owner.

_Well I?m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move because you?re standin' still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You?ll probably move right through me on my way to you_

The green eyed man had similar feelings at spotting Virgil's chocolate brown eyes, wanting to have the boy for himself. He, of course, recognized the hero from a distance, being able to spot Virgil out of any crowed because he'd always had a small obsession with him to begin with.

The flame manipulator grinned to himself and slowly started to make his way over to the sitting hero, going to ask him to dance or leave together. Francis hadn't decided yet. The thought of taking the boy had Francis almost desperate.

_I hold out for one more drink before I think_

_I?m lookin' too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

As the man got closer, Virgil got excited in the best ways. All to soon, a large, callossel form of a man stood in front of Virgil, a predatory look in his eyes, and a sneer on his face. Apparently he appreciated the tight black jeans and tight white wife beater the hero had been forced into by the females in his party. Daisy and Frieda put Richie in a similarly tight outfit, but that was so Rihie could show off to his boyfriend Ferret. Virgil thought his best friend was a lucky bastard that got someone who loved him completely.

"May I help you?" Virgil asked politely.

"Yeah, your gonna dance with me, pretty thing," The man slurred. He was totally sloshed.

_This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well, I?m still imagining a dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

Virgil looked slightly shocked and affronted.

"No, I'm not, I don't want to dance with you." Virgil said confidently.

"Yes, ya' are, you little bitch." The man lunged for Virgil, easily grabbing the hero's arm and lifting him from his seat. The mans grip was tight on his arm, and Virgil knew it would leave bruises. He began to struggle to be let go. Even after about three years of being a super hero, Virgil wasn't as physically strong as he should have been, besides, this man looked like he'd been a body builder for years. Or a fighter, didn't matter which.

_Well I?m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move because you?re standin' still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You?ll probably move right through me on my way to you_

Francis saw the exchange, and his rage instantly got to its peak. No one touched that in which belonged to him. Not even this asshole. Francis stomped over to the pair, pushing people out of his way.

"Let him be Jason, he's mine." Francis snarled over the loud music when he got up to the pair. One of his hands had grabbed the giant mans shoulder to pull him away from Virgil,

Jason turned to see who was disputing his claim. He came face to face with a terrifying person indeed. Francis "Hotsreak" Stone when he was Pissed beyond reason.

_Well I?m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move because you?re standin' still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You?ll probably move right through me on my way to you_

"I didn't know this boy was yours Hotstreak, I'll leave." The man said, tan face pale with fright. He promptly let go of Virgil and ran off into the crowd. Probably going to go into a panic room of some sort. Francis snorted in anger, upset that he didn't get to beat the little shit for touching his Virgil.

"Francis?" Came Virgil's timid voice.

"Yeah sparky?" Francis turned to look at Virgil. The mans breath caught at what Virgil was wearing, and he felt his pants tighten to the point where it was unbearable.

"Did you mean that?" Virgil's voice was still timid, but held hope in it. Francis nodded and put out his hand.

"Dance with me?" The pyro asked. Virgil nodded happily and went to dance with him. When a very fast pace, raunchy song came on, Virgil got an evil idea on how to get back at Francis for the pain he had caused the seventeen year old hero. Virgil turned so his firm ass was pressed against Francis's front and ground against him in a teasing manner. Francis's eyes widened in shock as his large hands went to grip Virgil's slender hips. The red head ground back, after all, he had been wanting to take Virgil since they were in middle school.

Francis pressed Virgil into the hallway wall of his apartment, savagely kissing the hero. After that little stunt Virgil had pulled at the club, Francis thought it better to fuck the boy in a more comfortable place then a bathroom. Francis had gotten an apartment when he was sixteen, being emancipated from his foster parents then. Now though, he had a job to pay the rent. He wanted to do better for Virgil, always for Virgil. Francis made it to Virgil's neck and began sucking and biting, causing the hero to moan. Soon they made it to the bedroom where Virgil was shoved gently onto the soft bed. Francis swiftly laid atop of him, kissing fiercely.

Virgil kissed the pyro back just as fiercely, just as hungrily, just as needy. Kissing was something he could do, after all, he had a lot of practice with Daisy. It never went farther then that. Daisy was just teaching him anyway, like a good fag hag should. Or something like that. Virgil didn't really listen to half the stuff Daisy and Frieda ranted about. Sex was another story though. The hero felt his tight jeans and underwear get tugged of, along with his shirt. His hands quickly getting rid of Francis's clothes as well. Now, the dark skinned boy was nervous.

Francis got up briefly to get a bottle of lube from his night stand, coating his large fingers graciously.

"F-Francis, can you be gentle when we start? This is my first time, and I know its going to hurt. I don't want to hurt," Virgil said nervously, biting his plump bottom lip. Francis stared at his boy, green eyes wide. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face.

"So I'm the one taking your virginity? Good, 'cause I'd haft to slaughter any one who dared touch ya' before me. Don't worry, I'll be gentle, always with you." Francis said, and carefully slid one finger into Virgil's virginal hole. Virgil let out an awkward moan as that thick finger stroked previously untouched walls, looking for something. Virgil let out pleasant grunt as his prostate was touched roughly. Francis grinned and added another finger. Five minutes later, the pyro had all four fingers thrusting into Virgil's entrance as Virgil thrust his hips back down on them, moaning wantonly.

"P-please Francis, fuck me," Virgil said letting out another wanton moan. Francis felt his cock harden even more. Francis pulled his fingers out, lubed up and slide, hot and hard, into the virginal body, groaning at the tightness. Virgil's head was thrashing from the large erection that felt like it was splitting him in two. Francis waited, which Virgil was both thankful and annoyed for.

"I don't mind a little pain Francis, actually, if its from you, I love every second," Virgil panted out. Francis eyes went red briefly from his powers and his lust. The cock in Virgil heated more which had the electric hero groaning. Soon, Francis began to pound into the boys deflowering body. The first thrust brought a scream from Virgil, just like every one after that. Virgil began to claw at his former bully's back as he screamed. Francis began to thrust more savagely, determined for Virgil to become addicted to him. Virgil was already becoming severely addicted to the man thrusting into him and he was glad for it. Soon both of them began to feel the hot coil of liquid heat forming in their bellies, waiting for release. Virgil was a little more naive about it though, poor boy hadn't even fully masturbated, wanting his first orgasm to be with someone he was involved with.

Soon, Virgil's voice rose in tempo as his body shot into a full body orgasm. The muscles that tensed around Francis made the red head orgasm seconds after Virgil shot his load onto their stomachs. Francis collapsed on Virgil, utterly worn out from the intense fucking they just did. He pulled out with a slick sound and pulled Virgil's unresponsive body possessively to his chest. Virgil snuggled against the over heated body happily.

"You know what this means right?" Virgil said tiredly.

"No, what?" Francis replied.

"You broke it, you bought it." Virgil responded. The young hero fell asleep to Francis laughing.

_Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move because you?re standin' still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You?ll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_You?ll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_You?ll probably move right through me on my way to you_


End file.
